Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a zipper, and more particularly to a pull tab of the zipper.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art zipper 10 comprises a chain 11, a slide 12, and a pull tab 13. The pull tab 13 is fastened at one end with the slide 12 by a fastening piece 121. As the pull tab 13 is pulled, the slide 12 moves to join or separate two adjoining edges of the chain 11. The fastening piece 121 is vulnerable to damage, as shown in FIG. 2. The damage may be caused by impact or a prolonged use of the zipper 10. In addition, the pull tab 13 is provided at one end with a fastening ring 131 for fastening the pull tab 13 with the fastening piece 121. The fastening ring 131 of the pull tab 13 is also vulnerable to damage, as shown in FIG. 3. It is readily apparent that the prior art zipper 10 has an inherent structural deficiency, which accounts for its short service life span. In addition, the prior art zipper 10 is often used in a luggage such that the slide 12 and the pull tab 13 are provided with a pigment coating in harmony with that of the luggage. The pigment coating of the slide 12 is susceptible to being scratched by the pull tab 13.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a zipper with a pull tab which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art zipper described above.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a zipper pull tab comprising a main body and a fastening member which is pliable. The main body is provided at the fastening end with a retaining projection. The fastening member is provided at the free end with a retaining slot engageable with the retaining projection of the main body. In light of pliability of the fastening member, the fastening member is bent to enable the retaining slot to retain therein the retaining projection, thereby forming a receiving space in which the fastening end of a zipper slide is received.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.